Beyond the Horizon
by Kacy1
Summary: Rory finds out her true feelings for Jess once she gets back from D.C but his ex comes to Stars Hollow.


"Beyond the Horizon"

{Rory gets out of the bus in Stars Hollow from the trip to Washington D.C.}

Lorelei: Rory! How was it?

Rory: Long and tiring.

Lorelei: I missed you!

Rory: I missed you too. Anything happen here?

Lorelei: Nothing out of the ordinary...Taylor and Kirk's antics.

Rory: Are you and Luke talking yet?

Lorelei: Oh yeah. I begged him to forgive me.

Rory: You begged?

Lorelei: Girls gotta have her coffee.

(Rory is on the phone with Lane}

Lane: I thought Dean was going to die without you here. He was pestering me all summer.

(pauses)

Rory you there?

Rory: Yeah of course. Do you have those drums yet?

Lane: No I just rock out on nights at the store. Have you called Dean yet?

Rory: uhh...no.

Lane: You just got back from being on the biggest trip of your whole life and you haven't called your first and true love back? I figured he would have camped out by your house before you got home.

(another pause)

Rory?

Rory: Yeah?

Lane: What's wrong? Did something happen in D.C?

Rory: Thinking.

Lane: What?

Rory: I did a lot of thinking in Washington D.C.

Lane: About politics?

Rory: No...never mind I have to go now.

Lane: Bye.

Rory: Bye

(In the Kitchen)  
Lorelei: Ready to go honey?

Rory: Uhh....where?

Lorelei: To Luke's silly. Do you think I went shopping at all this summer?

Rory: I have to organize my things for school.

Lorelei: You'll do that after we get home.

(Sitting at a table in Luke's)

Luke: You're back.

Rory: That I am...busy summer?

Luke: Yeah fed a lot of people, especially your boyfriend. He was in here almost everyday.

Rory: What boyfriend?

(Lorelei and Luke look at each other)

Lorelei: Is there something wrong with you honey?

Rory: I'm just tired I guess.

Lorelei: Alright...you might not be able to organize your school stuff until tomorrow. Go to bed early tonight.

Luke: Sorry to break up your lovely chitchat but what will it be?

Rory: Just a coffee.

Luke: And you?

Lorelei: Hamburger and coffee.

(Luke leaves)

What's wrong?

Rory: Why does there have to be a wrong?

Lorelei: You've been acting weird since you got home.

Rory: I'm just tired!

(Jess comes down from the apartment, Rory is staring at him which makes Lorelei look in the direction)

Lorelei: Did he do something to you?

Rory: Jess? No.

(Jess finally notices them and walks over to them)

Jess: Rory...more adventures in the big cities? 

Rory: (fake smiling) yeah...

Jess: (wrinkles his brow) You alright?

Rory: What is with you people?

(Walks out of Luke's) (Lorelei and Jess look at one another, Lorelei knowing what Jess wants to do)

Lorelei: Go ahead I couldn't get anything out of her.

(Jess runs after her)

Jess: Rory...Rory! Why'd you walk out?

(He grabs her waist when he catches up)

Rory: (yells) Get your hands off me!

(Jess shrugs and does as she said)

Jess: Sorry what's wrong?

Rory: (softly) I kissed you.

Jess: I know...I'm not complaining.

Rory: Dean

Jess: What?

Rory: You don't have a Dean.

Jess: I thank god because of that.

Rory: I have someone to think about.

Jess: So I don't care about anyone? Rory I came back that should tell you different.

(They walked silently the rest of the way to Rory's house where Dean sat on the step)

Dean: Rory? What's this? I've been waiting for an hour and I find you with him?

Jess: What's that suppose to mean?

Dean" That she should have called me as soon as she got home, certainly before you!

Rory: Jess can you leave?

(Jess stares at her)

Please...I'll be at Luke's tomorrow.

Jess: (fake excitement) Welcome back to Stars Hollow. (walks away)

Dean What was that?

Rory: We need to talk.

Dean: (touches her face) about?

Rory: Sit down...just let me say everything before you talk, okay?

Dean: You're scaring me...alright.

Rory: Something happened before I left this summer...I've been thinking about it ever since. I just don't think I'm as committed to you as you are to me. I think we should take a break.

Dean: What? Rory how can you say that when we are in love?

Rory: I'll always love you.

Dean: Then why? What happened between you and Jess?

Rory: This has nothing to do with Jess...It's about me.

(Lorelei walks up)

Lorelei: Did you forget you key? Come in we'll watch a movie...your choice Rory!

(Dean walks off)

Geez...if he really wanted to choose. Rory you okay?

(Rory is crying, Lorelei takes her into her arms)(They go inside where Rory tells her about the breakup)

Lorelei: So what happened?

(Rory shakes her head)

You know I'm going to find out!

Rory: I'm going to bed.

Lorelei: You can't!

Rory: Night mom! (hugs)

(Walking to Luke's)

Lorelei: Does this have to do with Jess?

Rory: No...but you know I'm going to be friends with him.

Lorelei: Me and Jess are tight!

Rory: Sure you are.

Lorelei: I don't hate him as much Rory. But I don't think he is right for you. (walks into Luke's) mmm....the smell of coffee in the morning.

(They approach the counter)

Luke: Coffee?

Rory: And pancakes!

Lorelei: With little berries scattered variously on them please.

Luke: No promises. Oh...Jess said he'd be down in a few minutes.

Lorelei: I really wish he didn't fall in love with me over the summer he has became to attached.

Luke: Loonies

Rory: Break his heart gently.

(Jess walks over to their table)

Rory: Just in time.

Jess: For what?

Lorelei: To break your heart.

Jess: I'm going to do as Luke and simply walk away muttering.

Rory: I have to talk to you.

(They take a table at the opposite end)

Jess: So?

Rory: I kind of broke up with Dean after you left.

Jess: Kind of?

Rory: Okay I did.

Jess: So?

Rory: I just wanted you to know. He'll probably blame you.

Jess: Did you tell him?

Rory: No I haven't told anyone have you?

Jess: No one to tell.

Rory: Luke?

Jess: He'd tell your mom. I figured you wanted to. How was the trip?

Rory: A trip that I didn't want to be on and needed to at the same time.

Jess (grinning) Sounds familiar.

(In walks a blonde with curly hair obviously not from Stars Hollow. She walks up to the counter)

Luke: What will it be?

Girl: Can I speak to Jess.

Luke: Jess (He looks and sees a familiar face.

Jess: Horizon.

Horizon: (giggly) Hi....how's it going? 

Jess: What are you doing here? 

Lorelei: Jess don't be impolite to a girl who has obviously come a long way to see you.

Horizon: Thank you. I'm Horizon, Jess's girlfriend.

Jess: Ex-girlfriend.

Horizon: Details! And you all are?

(All wait for Jess to introduce them. When it's obvious Jess does not plan to)

Lorelei: I'm Lorelei Gilmore and this is my daughter, Rory and this is Jess's uncle, Luke.

Horizon: Can I have a water?

Lorelei: (whispers) True New York girl ordering a water...ugh.

Rory: Shh

(Horizon takes Jess to the table him and Rory were sharing)

Lorelei: Who is that Luke?

Luke: You heard her.

Lorelei: Who names their kid Horizon?

Rory: Someone who is just sick!

Lorelei: The possibilities are endless.

(Walking home)

Lorelei: I saw your face when she said girlfriend.

Rory: I didn't make a face.

Lorelei: It was the same face when you saw Michael Jackson's nose or lack there of it.

Rory: Well that was shocking.

Lorelei: So you were shocked?

(Lane is running to catch up with them)

Lane: Rory! Rory! 

Rory: Hey.

Lorelei: I'm going home. Bye.

Lane: Why didn't you warn me?

Rory: About what?

Lane: That you were breaking it off with Dean.

Rory: How'd you know that?

Lane: Dean came over last night yelling and asking what happened before the summer. I think I might be sent to convent later this week!

Rory: I'm sorry.

Lane: That's okay. So, what happened.

(In Rory's room)

Rory: Jess and I kissed.

Lane: Oh my God! Who initiated it?

Rory: I did.

Lane: Oh my God.

Rory: We were talking at Luke's earlier than in walks his ex.

Lane: He hasn't been seeing anyone in Stars Hollow.

Rory: His ex from New York.

Lane: What happened?

Rory: I just left.

(At the Inn)

Lorelei: Sookie!

Sookie: Try this.

Lorelei: What is it?

Sookie: My new coffee cake.

Lorelei: My two favorite things.

(Michel walks into the kitchen)

Michel taste this.

Michel: Not on your life. There is some little girl screaming in the lobby.

Lorelei: You couldn't handle it?

Michel: It's not in my job description.

Lorelei: Alright.

(In the Lobby)

Horizon Will someone like to explain why my room hasn't been cleaned for my stay yet? I said I would be here at 10:00 sharp!

Lorelei: Horizon?

Horizon: Lorelei, you were here.

Lorelei: I am the manager. What's wrong?

Horizon: I don't think my room has been cleaned.

Lorelei: Room number?

Horizon: The Valentine Sweet.

Lorelei: I didn't know you brought someone.

Horizon: No I didn't. Not that it is any of your business but I came back to lure Jess back to New York and into my arms of course.

Lorelei: Of course. I'll see that your room is cleaned.

(At Home)

Lorelei: I don't know what he saw in her! She is teenybopperish. You are so much better than her! Back to my point, I'm going to order you to date Jess.

Rory: What? You don't even like him.

Lorelei: But I dislike her ten times as much as I do him.

Rory: I kissed him.

Lorelei: Well finally I thought you'd never tell me.

Rory: How'd you know?

Lorelei: You made it real obvious that something happened between the two of you.

(At Luke's in the morning)

Rory: Can I go upstairs?

Luke: Yeah go ahead.

Lorelei: Go get him babe! (Rory heads upstairs)

Luke: What?

Lorelei: What did he tell you about this chick?

Luke: Nothing really except that they dated off and on for a year. She was a little clingy for him.

Lorelei: Does he still like her.

Luke: I don't know. Why don't you go interrogate him!

(Upstairs)(Rory knocks and walks in. Jess is reading a book on his bed)

Jess: Hey.

Rory: Hi.

Jess: What are you doing here.

Rory:(sarcastically) Why is someone else here?

Jess: Luke would never let anyone but you and your mom up here. Sit.

(They both sit there silently)

Why'd you...(He leans in for a kiss...they kiss)

come here?

Rory: (Pulls back) I can't do this.

(she gets up, Jess runs to block the door)

Jess: Is this how it's always going to be with us? You running away.

Rory: I just broke up with Dean.

Jess: Yeah?

Rory: Your girlfriend is in town.

Jess: Rory she is not my girlfriend. Horizon has nothing to do with us.

Rory: I'm just confused.

Jess:: What's there to be confused about? You chased me to New York and I came back for you.

Rory: (laughs) Sorry...I've never seen you so serious.

Jess: Don't get use to it. I'm going to the Inn today.

Rory: Why?

Jess: Horizon has summoned me there. Anyway meet me there at 2:00 if you can.

Rory: Alright. I have to go now.

(At Home)

Lorelei: So you three are going to what?

Rory: He wasn't specific on what we were going to do.

(Someone knocks at the door)

Lorelei: Expecting anyone?

Rory: Nope. Are you?

Lorelei: Maybe Jess had last minute changes.

Rory: Or maybe it's Horizon to beat me up.

(Laughs while opening the door, Dean is standing there)

Dean: I think this was a big mistake.

Rory: Really why?

Dean: I've known you going on three years and you've known Jess less than a year.

Rory: Go on.

Dean: I just don't think you two are right for each other. Look what happened with the car I made you.

Rory: That is what this is about?

Dean: No it is about me loving you and you reciprocating that. 

Rory: And I do love you but it is unhealthy the way were latching on to each other. I hope you soon will get over this and find someone.

(Dean walks off)

Lorelei: Well...

Rory: That was just great.  
Lorelei: Well I'm off to work...see you there later.

Rory: Bye.

(At the Inn)

Rory: Mom.

Lorelei: Hi....I think there in the restraunt.

Rory: Thank you.

(goes to the restraunt and sees them sitting at a table but does not go to sit with them)

Horizon: So when are you coming back to New York?

Jess: Hopefully never.

Horizon: I'm not moving to this god forsaken place if that is what you were thinking.

Jess: Actually I wasn't.

Horizon: What are you saying then?

(Rory walks up to them just within ears length)

Jess: I'm saying that I staying here until I graduate and then maybe go to college.

Horizon: At NYU?

(Jess notices Rory from her reflection in a mirror)

Jess: (grins)No...I'm thinking of Harvard. That is only if my tutor will still tutor me.

(Rory smiles)

Horizon: I thought we could be together.

Jess: Horizon I've been over you for years. It's about time you get over me.

(Jess gets up and goes to Rory)

Lets go for a drive...(Rory looks at him) Okay how about a walk. I'm good at that.

Rory: Your good at a lot of things.

Jess: Okay lets see what I'm good at ruining yours and Luke's life's. I have a good taste in girls. (Rory raises her eyebrow) Okay your the first.

Rory: And the last. (Long passionate kiss)

Jess: Alright lets go study for Harvard.

(Rory laughs hysterically 


End file.
